


Counting The Hours

by Snuf



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boredom, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, stubborn dudes, the author tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/pseuds/Snuf
Summary: “Now, let me introduce you to your new boss. Marshall Winthrop.”Bell stopped moving as he looked across the room at the man who was leaning back in a chair, a smug smile etched on his face."My what now?"Confusion covered Bell's face as he continued to hold eye contact with Marshall.This was the first of many confrontations that Bell would have with Marshall, but this next one would be different than the others.Basically 2x03 but only in this fic, Marshall's jet breaks, leaving Bell and Marshall stuck together. (Bell wants to take a flight home, but Marshall insists that they take his jet.)
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Marshall Winthrop
Kudos: 7





	Counting The Hours

“Now, let me introduce you to your new boss. Marshall Winthrop.”

Bell stopped moving as he looked across the room at the man who was leaning back in a chair, a smug smile etched on his face. 

_My what now?_

Confusion covered Bell's face as he continued to hold eye contact with Marshall.

This was the first of many confrontations that Bell would have with Marshall, but this next one would be different than the others. 

\---

“I will be joining you at the conference today to meet the CEOs you hope will be our future partners. I insist we travel together...” Marshall said, not even asking for Bell's thoughts, or asking if it would be okay for him to come along. That was Marshall for you. Bell smiled to hide the discomfort of having the man join him on his solo mission. He was about to ask why he wanted to come until Marshall spoke over him. “... In my jet.”

Bell gave up all hopes of communication and just replied with: “Looking forward to it.” He walked past the shorter man and down the hall, wanting to escape his smug smile that seemed to follow everything that he said.

Bell got onto Marshall's private jet, took a seat and brought out his iPad. A minute later, Marshall joined Bell on the plane. He took a seat right in front of him and smiled, getting an eyebrow raise from Bell. “Why are you so smiley?”

“Just enjoying my jet.”

“Well I’d rather not have you smile in front of me. It… nauseates me,” Bell said, throwing up his hand while the other one held his iPad.

Marshall chuckled at Bell’s comment and continued to smile.

Bell rolled his eyes then went back to his iPad, trying to ignore Marshall.

\---

After an hour of being in the air, they reached their destination. The Jet began to descend down, which always gave Bell ear aches. He tried to hide his discomfort, but he must not have hid it well, because Marshall narrowed his eyes in concern. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Thanks,” Bell said before wincing as a huge ache radiated in his ear, wracking his skull.

“I think you have an earache.”

“Oh really? What makes you think that, Einstein?”

Marshall shrugged and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. “Here. Take one.”

“I’m not taking your gum.”

“Take it. It’ll help.”

“No. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Bell. Let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help!”

“I’m your boss! Take my damn gum!”

The anger in Marshall’s tone surprised Bell and he looked at him in shock.

Marshall cleared his throat. “Sorry. Now take a piece before I throw the whole pack at you.”

Bell sighed as he took a piece. “Throwing gum at me would be inappropriate, and a stupid decision.”

“Whatever, just shut up and chew the gum. Be happy that you have it.”

There was no point in arguing with the stubborn ox, so Bell popped the gum in his mouth and began to chew through the pain of the nagging earache.

\---

At least this conference is only a couple of hours. Bell doesn’t know how many more hours he can spend with Marshall.


End file.
